


The Return of James Hamilton Jr and James Hamilton Sr but no one likes James Hamilton Sr

by MultiFandomTrash_6



Series: Hamilton Stuff [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander and Aaron Burr never dueled, Angelica Schuyler and her sisters take no shit, F/M, George Washington is a Dad, Instead its between Reynolds and Alexander, James Hamilton Jr is alive because I don't care about the timeline in this story, James Reynolds Being an Asshole, John Laurens Lives, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Past James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds, Philip Hamilton Lives, Philip never dueled Eacker, Same with Peggy, Theodosia Prevost Burr Lives, Theodosia Prevost Burr is still alive because I really don't care about the timeline in this story, they both live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTrash_6/pseuds/MultiFandomTrash_6
Summary: Basically, James Hamilton Sr. returns to try and take Alexander back. James Hamilton Jr. comes to warn his brother's family and friends about their abusive father. After that everyone is pissed especially Eliza and George Washington. They will do everything they can to protect Alexander. James Hamilton Jr is welcomed back into the family and now everybody hates James Hamilton Sr. Oh the affair between Alexander and Maria never happened and Maria is divorced from James Reynolds, who is working with James Hamilton Sr., takes to Alexander since he said no. Maria is in a relationship with Lafayette.





	1. The visit of James Hamilton Sr., warning of James Hamilton Jr., Eliza's cursing, and A promise to help stop James Hamilton Sr. and James Reynolds

**Eliza's P.O.V**

I was helping Maria teach Susan how to play the piano. Peggy and Angelica would help her with the French part. I heard a knock on the door. 

"Coming!" I called as I headed to the door. I opened the door to see a man that kind of reminds me of Alexander.

"Can I help you, sir?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I'm looking for someone named Alexander Hamilton. Do you know where he lives?" He asked.

"My husband is not home right now." I said. He nodded.

"I will come back later to see my son." The man said. So this man was Alexander father. I wonder why Alexander never mentioned him.

"Good day sir." I said. Alexander's father looked at me.

"You can call me father since you are Alexander's wife." He said before leaving. I closed the door and sighed.

"Who was that?" Maria asked.

"Alexander father. Now let's back to the lessons." I said and Maria and Susan nodded.

**~Timeskip~**

I heard another knock on the door. I sighed.

"I'll get it." Peggy said. I smiled and nodded. She went to the door and opened.

"Does Alexander Hamilton live here?" A man said out of breath.

"My brother-in-law is not home right now." Peggy said. The man looked at here.

"Good! His family! I need to talk to his family and friends right away." The man said. I hurried over.

"Come in. The others should be here soon." I said. The man entered. I wondered why he needed to see us so urgently. 

**~Timeskip~**

The others arrived. 

"Who this Eliza?" Angelica asked.

"My name is James Hamilton Jr. has my father been by here yet?" The man said/asked.

"Mr. Hamilton stopped by here earlier looking for Alexander." I said. 

"That's not good." Alexander's brother said.

"Why not?" Thomas asked.

"My father is a very abusive man. He abused Alexander the most for his the temper."  Alexander's brother said.

"WHAT?!" I heard someone shout from the doorway. We turned to see Philip and Theodosia Jr. 

"How long have you two been there?" Theodosia Sr. asked.

"Long enough to hear my grandfather is an abusive man." Philip said. I sighed and then looked at Alexander's brother.

"How can we stop him?" I asked. I noticed that Mr. Washington was very mad.

"Mrs. Hamilton-" Alexander's brother started.

"TELL ME HOW WE CAN FUCKING STOP FUCKING MY FATHER-IN-LAW!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me in shock. 

"Eliza it's hard to stop an abusive man." Maria said. I sighed.

"I do all I can to help stop them." Alexander's brother said.

"Them?" Papa asked.

"He is also workings with a man named James Reynolds." He said. Maria and Susan flinched.

"Is that a promise?" John asked.

"It is." Alexander's brother said. We nodded and started to figure out a way to stop Alexander's father and James Reynolds. 


	2. Alexander won't know about things anytime soon an couple days later he finds out.

**Philip's P.O.V**

I am about ready to murder Mr. Hamilton. I'm not going to acknowledge him as part of my family. I'll do it with Uncle James though. That's going to be confusing but we will figure it out. I heard someone open the door. 

"Ma." I said. Ma looked at me and nodded.

"I know I heard." She said. She took Uncle James' hand and pushed him in the closet.

"Hide here and don't make a sound." Ma ordered. Uncle James nodded as she closed the closet door. Pa entered. Ma gave us a look and we knew that meant not to mention any of this to Pa.

"Alex dear. How was work?" She asked.

"Same as always my dear Eliza." Pa said. If only he knew.

"I see." Ma said.

"Well. I will be in my study." Pa said. Ma nodded. She let Uncle James out when Pa was in his study.

"Alexander won't know about things anytime soon." Angelica said.

**~Timskip~**

We were talking with Uncle James when Pa walked in. He saw Uncle James.

"How long has he been here Eliza?" Pa asked. I noticed a slap mark on his face.

"Alexander!" Ma said shocked.

"Eliza it's nothing." Pa said.

"It's not nothing Alex." Uncle John said.

"I told them about him, Alexander." Uncle James said. Pa looked at him.

"Alex. Listen. We will make sure he doesn't hurt you again." Aunt Peggy said. Pa nodded.

"Well then. Let's get to work." Pa said and we started to get to work.


	3. The Schuyler Sisters: Can I murder my father-in-law/Hamilton

**Theodosia Sr.'s P.O.V**

While we were coming up with a plan to stop Hamilton he walked straight in. We turned to look at him. Eliza pushed James Hamilton in the closet before Hamilton saw him.

"Hello." He said.

"Get out." Alexander said. Hamilton looked at Alexander and slapped him not realizing we were here. 

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!" Eliza shouted. We looked at her.

"Shit." Mr. Hamilton said. All of us were angry.

"Do you just slap my father?!" Every single one of Eliza and Alexander's kids shouted. Hamilton turned to faced each kid. 

"These are my grandchildren?" He asked.

"You aren't part of our family." Little Philip said. Hamilton was shocked. 

"If I'm not then you only one grandfather." Hamilton said.

"No, we don't." Eliza, who was named Eliza, said. Hamilton glared at them.

"Mr. Washington is our other grandfather." William said. Hamilton laughed.

"It's not funny." John Church Hamilton said.

"I completely agree." James Alexander said.

"Yeah!" Alexander Jr. said.

"Since Mr. Washington is our grandfather Mrs. Washington is our grandmother so we have three grandmothers." Angelica Hamilton said. Philip nodded in agreement.

"I will be back." Hamilton said before storming off with Reynolds. 

"James you can come out of the closet now." Eliza said.

"Stop pushing me in the closet." He grumbled as he came out.

"Anyway." Peggy said.

"Can I murder my father-in-law/Hamilton." The Schuyler Sisters said. We all looked at them and sighed.


	4. The duel between Reynolds and Alexander, Alexander: Welcome back James

**Aaron's P.O.V**

We finished the plan to stop Hamilton and Reynolds. We didn't know if this would work but we would have to try.

"Ok. Let's get started. Thomas, James Madison, Aaron, and Alexander publish a pamphlet about Hamilton since everyone in New York will know about him by now." Angelica said and we nodded. Hercules ran in with some outfits.

"Ok. Hercules, John, Peggy, and Eliza go put those on." Angelica said. They nodded and went to do so.

"Let's hope this works." Peggy said.

"It will. I promise." Angelica said. 

"What if Reynolds challenges Alexander to a duel?" Peggy asked. Angelica looked at her.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen." Angelica said.

"Get to writing!" Mr. Washinton shouted. We nodded and did so.

**~Timeskip~**

We had finished writing. Angelica took the pamphlet from us. She smiled.

"This is perfect!" She said happily.

"Let's go publish it." Thomas said and we went to do so.

**~Timeskip~**

After we got it published we walked out smiling on the inside. I noticed Eliza, Hercules, John, and Peggy reading it.

"Hey, have you heard! Alexander Hamilton's father is in New York." Eliza shouted using a fake voice. People started to grab a newspaper. They started mumbling to each other. Hamilton walked over to Eliza and slapped her. The people gasped. Reynolds walked up to us.

"Hamilton. I challenge you to a duel." Reynolds said.

"I will gladly duel you." Alexander growled. 

**~Timeskip~**

It the time of duel. I noticed Eliza was worried. Alexander chose me as his second. Reynolds chose Hamilton. I didn't even bother to talk it out. 

"Let's not kill him. After this we will arrest them." I whispered and Alexander nodded. I noticed Hamilton whispering something to Reynolds. We started to count down and after we finished Alexander aimed for the sky. Reynolds aimed for Alexander. 

"Alexander get down!" James Hamilton shouted as Reynolds shot his pistol. Alexander heard him and got down. Reynolds shot missed. Hamilton was shocked James Hamilton was here. James Hamilton ran over to Alexander as Hamilton marched over.

"So this was how they found out." Hamilton growled.

"I will not lose another sibling to you." James Hamilton growled. We all gasped.

"Your sisters were idiotic enough to get themselves killed." Hamilton growled as the police walked up.

"You never cared about us. Mom begged you to stop them after they didn't listen to her but you didn't even try." James Hamilton growled. The cops took Hamilton and Reynolds away. Alexander looked at James.

"Welcome back James." He said. James Hamilton hugged Alexander and Alexander hugged back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story was short but I will be posting a sequel as soon as I can.


End file.
